Frozen Throne
Were you looking for Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne? .]] The Frozen Throne (aka Throne Chamber or Lich King's Throne Chamber) was the receptacle of the soul of the Elder Shaman Ner'zhul following his transformation into the dreaded Lich King. Arthas climbed the steps of the throne on his way to the Lich King. After he shattered the top of the throne, the remnants now serve as the actual physical throne of the new Lich King created from the fusion of the souls of Arthas and Ner'zhul... The Frozen Throne was located in the center of the rift valley, which was the original Icecrown Citadel, on the surface of Icecrown Glacier (approximately where Ymirheim is located).A Symphony of Frost and Flame The Lich King sits on the Frozen Throne at the bottom of the rift, inside of the Icecrown Citadel. Four stone obelisks carved with runes of powerful magic surround the Frozen Throne. Bridges of pale blue, translucent energy stretch from the obelisk platforms to the Frozen Throne. Jets of frost periodically spew blue flames into the air, and there are glyphs carved into the rocky ground surrounding the Frozen Throne. Whoever wishes to enter the Throne Chamber, to risk the Lich King’s wrath, must activate all four obelisks. The Frozen Throne is the heart of the Scourge and the Lich King's personal seat. This throne is the remains of the block of ice that first brought Ner’zhul to Azeroth, the same block that held him prisoner until Arthas freed the ancient orc shaman and merged with him. History From the WarCraft III manual: :When Kil'jaeden cast Ner'zhul's icy cask back into the world of Azeroth, the hardened crystal streaked across the night sky and smashed into the desolate arctic continent of Northrend, burying itself deep within the Icecrown glacier. The frozen crystal, warped and scarred by its violent descent, came to resemble a throne, and Ner'zhul's vengeful spirit soon stirred within it. From the confines of the Frozen Throne, Ner'zhul began to reach out his vast consciousness and touch the minds of Northrend's native inhabitants. The term "Frozen Throne" literally applies to this crystal, about the size of a tauren in full armor. Kil'jaeden crafted the original from ice in the Twisting Nether (which was massive — probably about the size of a decent castle) to house Ner'zhul's (now the Lich King's) soul. The harsh entry into Azerothian airspace and the impact with the glacier greatly reduced its size. Illidan Stormrage was charged by Kil'jaeden with destroying it, and to this end recovered the Eye of Sargeras and brought it to Dalaran. Illidan and his Summoners used the Eye, combined with Dalaran's natural magical energies, to send devastating earthquakes to destroy Icecrown and the Frozen Throne. The intervention of his brother Malfurion, his former jailer Maiev Shadowsong, and Prince Kael'thas stopped Illidan from succeeding, and he fled. Kil'jaeden ordered a second attempt and so Illidan, along with his enemies-turned-servants the Blood Elves and Lady Vashj with her Naga, personally invaded Icecrown so that Illidan could smash the Throne in person. Illidan again failed, and Arthas smashed the Throne — releasing Ner'zhul's spirit and forcing the two to merge into the new Lich King. "Frozen Throne" now most nearly means the remnants of the crystal that Arthas physically sits upon, as an actual throne. Gallery Screenshots Image:Ice Crown Citadel Night.jpg|The original Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne login screen featured a much darker version of the The Frozen Throne at Icecrown Citadel. Image:Lichking_ft.jpg|The Lich King Ner'zhul imprisoned at the top of the Frozen Throne. Image:IceCrown1.jpg|The Frozen Throne of Icecrown Citadel as seen in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. References Category:Lore Category:Icecrown Citadel Category:Wrath of the Lich King